La vie d'une gardienne
by dvd340
Summary: Princessa s'ennuis de la terre... j'ai pas de résumer, dsl T.T Devient un OCxValkyon
1. La vie d'une gardienne

**Juste pour vous informer, j'ai écrit ses textes en français et... comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les laisser dans ma clé USB, alors voilà! Il va y avoir 6 chapitre, donc celui-ci qui est le premier et désoler si c'est court, j'avais une restriction de mot pour chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **La vie d'une gardienne**

Je passai vraiment une mauvaise journée. Ezarel et ses blagues de plus en plus nulles, Nevra qui, encore une fois, essaya de me séduire, et Valkyon qui me tua presque en entraînement ce matin! Malheureusement pour moi, il fallut que Miiko en rajoute une couche en m'envoyant en mission avec, pour seule compagnie, la solitude!

Je soupirai, désespérée. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Ma famille, mes amis et ma planète me manquaient, mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Le chemin ne se faisait que dans un sens et pas dans l'autre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes d'eau salée descendirent le long de mes joues. À quoi bon! J'étais prisonnière de ce monde! J'appris à le connaître au fil des mois, mais même si la Terre me manquait, je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre sans la garde d'Eel. Sans les garçons, où serais-je en ce moment? Ils me désespéraient, mais c'était comme ça que je les aimais.

Je délirais et faisais des plaisanteries avec Ezarel. Le pauvre elfe n'eut pas d'autre choix de s'avouer que j'étais bien plus démoniaque que lui. Avec Nevra, c'était bien le contraire. On faisait nos détectives pour n'importe quoi. Une fois, les pots de miel d'Ezarel disparurent et, pris de pitié pour lui, le vampire et moi-même partîmes à la recherche du voleur. Finalement, on sut que c'était Miiko qui les cachait pour empêcher Ezarel de les manger. Pour Valkyon, bien, je me retrouvai dans sa garde du jour au lendemain. Étant doué à l'épée et à l'arc, je fis facilement ma place et un respect mutuel se dressa entre moi et le guerrier felien.

Je m'arrêtai un moment, observant les lieux qui m'entouraient. Mon regard se posa sur quelque chose de brillant et, dirigeant mes pas vers l'endroit, je finis par trouver un éclat de cristal. Je le ramassai en souriant et le portai devant mes yeux ambrés.

« Hé bien! Dis-je dans un souffle, Miiko va être contente! »


	2. Miiko

**Petite précision... Miiko adore mon OC, point final. J'ai rien d'autre à dire.**

* * *

Miiko

Je rentrai à la base, bien plus calme. Le morceau de cristal que j'avais dans la main me faisait sourire. Alors que la garde avait de la difficulté à trouver deux éclats, moi, j'en trouvais plus de dix. C'était, moralement, extrêmement bien. Miiko, chef de la garde Étincelante, grande patronne de la garde, ne savait pas comment je trouvais autant de cristaux, mais elle n'en disait rien.

D'un pas décidé, j'entrai dans la salle du Grand Cristal et trouvai la femme-renard en compagnie de Jamon, l'ogre végétarien. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui mis le cristal sous le nez, sourire sur les lèvres.

« — Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour trouver autant d'éclats, Princessa, dit-elle en prenant le morceau que j'avais dans la main, mais c'est bien. La garde d'Eel n'en fait pas autant que toi. Serait-ce à cause de l'Oracle?

\- J'ai juste beaucoup de chance, Miiko, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, et tiens. Voilà le sac que tu voulais. »

\- Je le lui tendis, mais elle haussa les sourcils.

« — Tu sais, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, il est à toi.

\- Hein? Tu peux m'expliquer?

\- Ça fait plusieurs mois que tu es parmi nous et, bien que je t'aime beaucoup, plus le temps avance et plus je te vois déprimer. Ce sac te permettra de transporter les ingrédients qui pourront te ramener chez toi.

\- Mais je croyais que ces ingrédients étaient compliqués à trouver.

\- C'est exact. Ezarel devrait te donner une liste. Maintenant que tu connais bien notre faune et notre flore, ça ne devrait plus te causer de soucis. »

\- Je lui sautai dans les bras tout en la remerciant. Surprise, Miiko se figea avant de me repousser doucement. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand elle prononça mon nom.

« - Oui, Miiko? demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Merci... »

Je sortis de la salle, les larmes aux yeux. De la chance, j'allais en avoir besoin!

343 mots


	3. Ezarel

Ezarel

Je me dirigeai vers le laboratoire d'alchimie d'Ezarel. L'elfe devait sûrement y être, sinon il était dans le garde-manger à la recherche de pot de miel!

Mon familier, de retour d'exploration, me suivit en faisant des bonds. Je trouvais que Ragnar ressemblait à un chat avec des écailles et une queue de poisson. Elle était mignonne malgré tout. Je lui caressai la tête et, d'un pas léger, je me dirigeai vers la porte du laboratoire.

Ezarel, plongé dans un livre poussiéreux, ne me vit pas entrer. Ragnar se dirigea vers lui et, d'un coup brusque, lui donna un coup de crâne. L'elfe redressa la tête pour crier quelques choses, mais se retint en me voyant.

« - Miiko m'envoie, dis-je en lui souriant, je dérange pas, j'espère?

\- Non, il me fit signe d'approcher et me tendit une feuille, voilà pour toi.

\- Merci, je lus les ingrédients et soupirai, c'est pas de la tarte tout ça!

\- Je sais. Bienvenu en Eldarya!

\- Petit rigolo, va! Tu veux un câlin?

\- Pas question! Ne me touche pas! Il fit un rire joyeux avant de redevenir sérieux, tu veux vraiment partir?

\- Je ne sais plus. Plus le temps avance, plus les gens que j'aime me manquent, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vivre après...

\- C'est bon à savoir, il soupira et me fit un sourire, tu veux bien m'aider? Mon assistante a filé.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Après notre fou rire, je l'aidai avec les potions et les herbes du laboratoire. Quelqu'un oubliait souvent de replacer les pots à leur place et, dans la pièce, c'était le fouillis total. De temps en temps, Ezarel me faisait faire le saut. À chaque fois, je me faisais avoir. J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée dans ce monde, j'en avais toujours peur.

Après notre ménage, je saluai l'elfe et sortis dans le couloir, suivi de Ragnar.

« N'oublie pas notre conversation! » entendis-je en m'éloignant.

* * *

 **J'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous à plus.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	4. Nevra

Nevra

Après mon entretien avec Ezarel, mes pensées étaient toutes chamboulées. J'avais besoin de me changer l'esprit. Après un rapide coup d'oeil pour m'assurer que Ragnar était bien sur mes talons, je me dirigeai vers le couloir de la garde. Je m'arrêtai devant l'une des portes et hésitai à cogner. Était-ce une bonne idée?

Je soupirai et frappai. La tête de Nevra, que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, fit son apparition dans l'encadrement. Il me fit un sourire. Un sourire séducteur qui en voulait dire long.

« - Hé bien! commença-t-il en posant sa main sur son coeur d'un air dramatique, regardez qui vient enfin me voir! Je n'avais plus d'espoir!

\- Il t'arrive de te taire? demandais-je en le poussant pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, je ne suis pas ta petite amie! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, avec qui je veux!

\- J'ai mal! il continua son air dramatique avant de refermer la porte, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma jolie?

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner, Princessa. »

Je m'assis sur le lit et il vint me rejoindre pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Mais je peux faire quelque chose, me lança-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Tu me touches et tu meurs! Je me libérai de ses bras pour le fixer, et, de toute façon, tu sais très bien que...

\- Je sais, je sais. Ton coeur est déjà pris et ce n'est pas moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'en voudrais si je te demandais de rester? Ici? Sur Eldarya?

\- Est-ce une demande?

\- Oui. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne pense pas pouvoir me débrouiller sans toi.

\- Je peux y réfléchir? demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui, il me fit un clin d'oeil, si tu veux lui parler, il est au centre d'entraînement.

\- Je t'adore! Je lui sautai au cou avant de me diriger rapidement vers la porte, je vais y réfléchir.

\- Merci. Fais attention à toi, surtout.

\- Promis. »

Je sortis de la pièce et, le coeur battant, je me dirigeai vers le centre d'entraînement.

* * *

 **\- Enferme Nevra dans une cage dans le fond de ma garde-robe -**

 **Voilà, j'ai enfermé le pervers, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille :3**

 **Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lut et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**


	5. Valkyon

Valkyon

Le centre d'entraînement était un vaste espace qui n'était pas loin du quartier général. On pouvait y faire de l'escrime, du tir à l'arc ou du combat à mains nues.

Une fois sur place, je recherchai Valkyon du regard et le trouvai rapidement. Il était le plus voyant du groupe. J'attendis qu'il finisse avec la nouvelle recrue de la garde et me dirigeai vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Il répondit par un bref signe de tête, mais ajouta un léger sourire qui fit sauter mon coeur. Pourquoi étais-je tombée amoureuse de lui? Il était sérieux, peu bavard et discret avec ça! Le pire, c'était que j'étais dans sa garde. Celle de l'Obsidienne.

« - Je suppose que si je te parle de mon départ, tu vas faire comme les autres et me demander de rester? dis-je en ramassant une épée en bois.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu restes, mais si c'est ce que tu désires, je ne peux te retenir.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça, je lui envoyai quelques coups d'épée qu'il évita sans difficulté, mais je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

\- Évite de donner toute ta force, conseilla-t-il en m'attaquant en retour, et, si tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux, pèse le pour et le contre.

\- D'un côté, il y a ma famille et mes études. De l'autre, j'ai des amis, de l'aventure et... et la garde.

\- Tu mens, il me désarma et s'approcha de moi pour me fixer, ce n'est pas juste la garde qui te fait douter, je me trompe? »

Je baissai les yeux sur le sol et me mordis les lèvres inférieures. S'il savait que je l'aimais, que dirait-il? Le connaissant, il resterait sérieux ou n'y prêterait pas d'importance. Après tout, il ne montrait que rarement ses émotions.

« - Si seulement tu savais, dis-je en soupirant tristement.

\- Si je savais quoi? demanda-t-il en attrapant mon menton délicatement pour me faire relever la tête, dis-moi.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas même si ma vie en dépendait, je plongeai mes yeux de fauves dans les siens, aussi doré que l'or, pardon. »

Il resta silencieux, mais je vis dans son regard une lueur. Une lueur qui me fit frissonner. À cet instant précis, je voulais l'embrasser. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je fis. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il me dévisageait, clairement étonné par mon geste. Je prononçai une excuse et tournai les talons pour m'enfuir en courant.

* * *

 **Petite info inutile, Valkyon est même pas mon plus haut love, il me déteste XD Mon plus haut love est Ezarel... Non, c'est pas Nevra XD Bref... s'était l'info totalement inutile.**

 **À la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :p**


	6. Le choix

Le choix

Réfugié dans ma chambre, enroulé dans mes couvertures, je pleurais silencieusement pour éviter que Nevra, qui possédait celle d'à côté, m'entendre. Je faisais toujours des conneries ou c'était moi? Fais chier!

On toqua à ma porte, je me figeai et arrêtai de respirer. On se fit plus insistant, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. J'entendis le frôlement du bois sur le plancher et je sus que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Ragnar sauta du lit et se mit à faire son ronronnement. Merde, c'était l'un des garçons.

On prononça mon nom et mon coeur se figea. Valkyon? Venait-il me passer un savon? Je fermai les yeux et fis mine de dormir pour éviter de répondre à ses questions. Un poids de plus se fit sur mon lit et, comprenant qu'il venait de s'assoir, ma respiration se bloqua. Oh non! Pitié!

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me secoue, je sentis ses doigts passés dans mes cheveux.

« Princessa? il me murmurait à l'oreille, tu te réveilles? »

À contrecœur, je finis par ouvrir les paupières pour le fixer. Après un moment, je me redressai pour, finalement, baisser la tête, intimider.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? je lui envoyai un regard pour réponse, tu es amoureuse de moi?

\- Possible... répondis-je en fuyant son regard doré.

\- Princessa, il m'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux, je comprends, tu sais.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Je ne mens jamais et tu le sais, il me caressa la joue en me souriant, je repose ma question : es-tu amoureuse de moi?

\- Oui... »

À peine ma réponse donnée que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. J'étais à la fois surprise et heureuse par son geste. Il se sépara de moi et me serra contre lui avec tendresse. Il me murmura qu'il m'aimait aussi et, de mon côté, je commençais à me poser une question. Avais-je vraiment envie de retourner chez moi? Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrirent. Non... je voulais rester. Ici, sur Eldarya, avec mes amis, la garde... avec lui.

« Merci. » murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil calme, protégé par les bras de Valkyon.

* * *

 **\- Fait une sorte de petite grimace -**

 **C'est... nulle...**

 **Ça fait fleur bleu ou c'est moi? Bon, je vais pas me plaindre... - Se frappe mentalement T.T -**

 **J'espère que cette Fanfic vous à plus, en tout cas, moi, je me suis amuser à la faire.**

 **Bisou :3**


End file.
